


how she'll deal with it.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Light Bondage, i clearly don't know tags, kinda kinky but not really, potentially annoying plot twist, you may hate me after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: after a dumb Pepero Challenge, seungwan doesn't think joohyun would just let her off with a kiss and a warning. needless to say, she's absolutely right.[in which joohyun has a major tickle kink, oops]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Kudos: 35





	1. freaking yikes.

Seungwan knew.   
  


Oh she hated how she recognised those eyes.  
  


The look on her girlfriend’s beautiful face, like the one Seungwan had seen on the rare occasions she would ‘slip up’ or, truth be told, whenever her girlfriend was in the mood for a little fun (or torture, in Seungwan’s case).  
  


She shivered under the intensity of the elder’s gaze.  
  


Giving an unconscious little tug at the thick cuffs encasing her thin wrists, she strained her neck back to observe how they’d been bound dreadfully securely over her head to the sturdy headboard behind her.  
  


_ So this is why we had that reinforced,  _ she thought.  
  


At the time, Joohyun had merely told her it was because she wanted their nights of endlessly steamy passion to be ‘more discreet’, and of course to a certain extent that was true, so Seungwan had naturally agreed to it, all too eager to please the other woman. She _should,_ however, have realised sooner rather than later that her plotting little girlfriend definitely had some other things in mind that… let’s just say were more exhilarating for Joohyun and her… kinks.  


They lived in a bungalow with space between each neighbour for an Olympic swimming pool for crying out loud. Sure, they weren’t the quietest of lovers, especially Seungwan. The vocalist had an excellent pair of lungs on her that she made sure to show off under Joohyun’s exclusive touch. But hell, they didn’t even have housemates, so why would it matter?

Seungwan’s mind reeled even further back to the time Joohyun had suggested they soundproof the room. Seungwan had signed if off without a second guess, practically salivating at the plethora of dirty scenarios, involving them both, pervading her thoughts.  
  


Again, Olympic swimming pools.  
  


_ Goddammit, keep it in your pants next time, idiot,  _ she scolded, mind swimming with hindsight and the realisation that she was so whipped she wouldn’t hesitate to jump out a building if the order came from Joohyun’s pretty lips.

She was still fully clothed, thank heavens, but from the way Joohyun’s gaze was burning through her, she didn't know how long that was going to last. The more she was watched, the more it made her want to squirm out of her restraints and bolt out the room as fast as she could.

But no, she just _had_ _to be_ _sooo_ wrapped around Joohyun’s pretty little finger. Just _had to be sooo_ worked up by her unnie that she let herself be tied down to the bed. She could’ve potentially saved herself from the current situation. She only had herself to blame, really.  
  


Nah, who was she kidding. This would’ve happened either way.  
  


So here she was, completely stretched out, deliciously accessible and all Bae Joohyun’s to devour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as if it wasn't glaringly obvious, this was the first story i'd ever written. :o  
> the very first fic i wrote for red velvet, and yelling is allowed, but please don't yell at me too loudly. unlike joohyun, my ears aren't insured for 12039103 million won, so i need to preserve them the best i can. heheh.


	2. precedent.

**_ Two days prior: _ **  
  


“Unnie…unnie!”  
  


Seungwan frantically scanned the dispersing set where Joohyun was nowhere to be found. They had just wrapped up a segment for a new TV show they were on, and Seungwan knew her girlfriend was upset when they had been separated and paired with different group members to play the infamous ‘Pepero Challenge’.  
  


_ It wasn’t like I had a choice in the matter,  _ she told herself, _plus, Seulgi’s lips didn’t even touch mine, I made sure of it!_  
  


After banging down almost every door the studio had to offer, she found Joohyun sulkily reapplying her lipstick in the bathroom. Sighing with relief, Seungwan walked over to her with open arms, her plan of reassuring an understandably upset Joohyun at the ready. It was an instant backfire however, when she found herself spun round so she was pressed against the wall in a firm grip. She didn’t have time to react, when her lips were enveloped in a deep, bruising kiss. Passionate, but with a maddeningly overwhelming taste of jealousy.

After reluctantly breaking the kiss, Joohyun stepped back and observed the breathless girl, smirking at how she’d totally messed up her makeup, looking a little crazy with her lipstick smeared on both their tingling lips.

Seungwan, of course, too lost in the throes of the lightning bolts their small make out session sent through her body, couldn’t have cared less. She stood there, eyes still half lidded, lips slightly parted. She didn’t even register her girlfriend closing the distance between them once more until she felt Joohyun’s body pressed possessively against hers.  
  


“You better have enjoyed that more than that stupid Pepero game,” Joohyun told her quietly, letting her breath trace the shell of her little girlfriend’s ear, which she knew was one of Seungwan’s biggest weaknesses.  
  


She watched as the shorter girl shuddered involuntarily just by the sound of her voice. There was nothing that got Joohyun going more than having the bold, charming definition of a girl crush, Son Seungwan, melt into nothing more than a quivering pile of putty in her hands.  
  


Locking eyes once more, Joohyun snaked her hand up to Seungwan’s throat, feeling the girl’s pulse point throbbing with painfully incessant need.  
  


She gripped harder, looking down into the other girl’s glazed eyes.  
  


“Well,” she prompted, “Did you?”  
  


At this point she might have gotten a more comprehensive answer out of a jello pile, with the way Seungwan’s mind kept short-circuiting and refusing to let her think straight. Joohyun chuckled deeply, knowing she had her answer, but tightening her grip a little more just to push it out of her.  
  


“Answer me, Wannie,” she warned.  
  


“Y-yes…u-un-unnie…” came the stuttered response.  
  


Satisfied, Joohyun loosened her grip and straightened herself out.  
  


“Good. Next time I’ll kill whoever makes us play that dumb game again…” she began, heading for the door to make her way back to the changing room like she didn’t just devour poor Seungwan’s face off not 5 minutes ago.  
  


“…unless it’s between us.”  
  


Seungwan heard her voice echo faintly back as the door swung open and she found herself alone. A ruffled mess, riding out the waves of the events that just took place. She wondered if Joohyun had been reapplying her lipstick on extra thickly just to do that.  
  


_ Well,  _ she eventually thought, _at least that’s done and dusted._  
  


Oh if only it were that simple.


	3. watch your mouth.

**_ Back to present: _ **   
  


Well, it had been two days since that whole Pepero episode, and Seungwan foolishly assumed everything would go back to normal. For the most part it did, but she should really have known better than to think she’d just be let off with a measly kiss against a wall to satiate Bae Joohyun’s raging jealousy. So that afternoon when Ms. Bae, unprecedentedly, interrupted her baking time to start one of their naughty sessions, she eagerly obliged, letting the older woman lead her to their bedroom.

The first inkling that something was amiss was when Seungwan realised she was still fully clothed; jumper and leggings and all. It wasn’t to say that their sessions always started with her stark naked, but it felt as though Joohyun had wanted to get her restrained as quickly as possible, which usually wasn’t the case. Joohyun, albeit being a rough and passionate lover, was a sucker for the process of it all. She’d, more often than not, take her damn sweet time teasing and undressing Seungwan until she was practically begging to be taken, whining with aching arousal. So the fact that she’d just been hastily but meticulously tied down in the blink of an eye should’ve been more than enough to tell her something else would be happening first.   
  


Seungwan shifted nervously, her jumper riding up a little, exposing her midriff just below her rib cage.   
  


Joohyun started walking, a devilish sway in her hips, towards her (quite literally) strung up lover, squirming slightly and crumpling the crisp white sheets under her. Maybe it was because of the intense build-up of suspense, but something in Seungwan’s lust-fogged brain decided it would be a good idea to provoke the already jealous girl even more. The words slipped out before she could stop them.   
  


“Yah, unnie!” Seungwan challenged. Her words were sharp but her undeniably submissive gaze gave her completely away. “Why should I be punished? It wasn’t like I chose Seulgi to be my partner on purpose! Just let it go already, why do you have to be so jealous!? You're so annoying!”   
  


She pouted.   
  


The thickest, most suffocating silence filled the room in a matter of seconds.   
  


Joohyun, listening to her girlfriend’s little outburst, stopped advancing for a while, just inches away from the foot of the bed. She crossed her arms and stared the younger woman down, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, as if daring her to go on.   
  


Daring her to take the bait.   
  


Which of course, she did without even meaning to.   
  


_“…and so what ifwedidkissanyways…”_ she mumbled in the tiniest voice, trailing off towards the end, counting on not being heard.   
  


But heard she was. And crystal clearly, at that.   
  


She immediately regretted it to hell and back when she was met with Joohyun’s rapidly darkening eyes. Seungwan gulped and tried to stutter out an apology or an explanation, but before she could say anything, the entire weight of her girlfriend was on her, straddling her hips, locking her in place. Her eyes were darker than ever and Seungwan knew she was in for it now.   
  


She felt a finger under her chin and a thumb grazed its way gently across her bottom lip. In a second, the gentle touches turned to her jaw being held in an iron grip, with Joohyun’s dark stare, piercing into her own innocent, brown orbs.   
  


A knowing smile crept up the corners of her mouth.   
  


“Oh Wannie… baby,” she spoke, every syllable more cutting than the last. Seungwan trembled in her grasp.   
  


“You really should watch your mouth.”


	4. surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, to all who were hoping for smut, i offer you this (: face in apology. but to the two of you in the back who are actually enjoying this, this one's for you!   
> also quick note: i personally don't have this kink, and i've never written it before, so i'm sorry if i didn't do it justice.  
> i saw those clips of irene tickling joy at isac and then poking her fingers right into wendy's armpits during their v live. that was a big chunk of my prompt if anyone was wondering. it really got me thinking what she'd be like behind closed doors lol. so yeah, i went into this more out of my own morbid curiosity.

In the following couple of hours, Son Seungwan felt like she had performed an entire world tour… twice. Her lung capacity was more than impressive, ask anyone, but she had to admit they were burning ferociously at the moment. Her body was in dire need of a break and she was begging for Joohyun to let up.   
  


Yet she received exactly none of those two things.   
  


“Come on, say it!” Joohyun was now fully riled up on making Seungwan apologise for both almost kissing Seulgi and for being a brat about it afterwards.   
  


“N-no!” Seungwan gasped out hoarsely, between fits of laughter.   
  


Her eyes were screwed shut, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. She barely noticed Joohyun’s widened eyes and pursed lips as she continued her attack relentlessly, very clearly enjoying watching her girlfriend struggle under her.   
  


To say it was surprising that Joohyun had a tickle kink would be more than fair. The girl barely revealed anything when it came to her personal life and did a very good job at playing the role of Red Velvet’s strong leader. Not even the other members, save for Seungwan, were aware of their beloved unnie’s unique form of stress-relief. It was only natural that Seungwan found out, seeing as they had been together for a good year now, and Joohyun’s well-kept secret surfaced. She’d usually only bring these deepest fantasies out to play when Seungwan ‘misbehaved’ or when she felt particularly clingy and she felt Seungwan was too preoccupied with one of her pointless video games. It wasn’t till two weeks into their relationship did Joohyun realise jealousy was the biggest trigger for her kink to rear its head, when she saw Seungwan spending just a _little too much_ time talking to the cute barista at the counter while she collected their orders. She bit her lip, knuckles turning white at the thought of her girlfriend smitten by someone other than her.   
  


Of course, she’d made all this up in her head. However, that didn’t save poor Seungwan from being cornered as soon as they got home. And half an hour later, she was a laughing mess on the floor, kicking and panting furiously underneath Joohyun’s tickling fingers, as she desperately tried to apologise for something she didn’t even think she was doing.   
  


From then on, things only got more intense for Seungwan. Every time Joohyun even suspected her of doing something she ‘wasn’t supposed to’, she’d find herself pinned under the older girl, breathless from all the tickles, until she apologised or did anything that was asked of her. She couldn’t even fight Joohyun off because of how weak she got when she laughed, and Joohyun knew that.    
  


She always took full advantage of it.   
  


“Don’t make me do it,” the 29-year-old told her puddle of a girlfriend, warning her with her eyes of what was about to happen.   
  


“U-u-uh-nnieahAHAHAHAHAp-please, n-nooo!” Seungwan wailed helplessly, as Joohyun’s delicate fingers skittered tantalisingly over her ribs like they were her own personal instrument. By now Joohyun herself was grinning widely, and it only deepened the grin, knowing she was the cause of younger woman’s sweet, cackling laughter.   
  


Despite her predicament, Seungwan knew all too well that she could’ve made this all stop ages ago by just saying the words her girlfriend wanted to hear. Her body was instinctively pushing her to submit to end the torture. A little part of her, though, being the oh-so-stubborn Son Seungwan she was, refused to let her back down, even feeding into Joohyun’s fantasy a little by holding out for as long as she could. Call it whatever you want, but Seungwan often secretly found herself putting herself in positions where she’d be ‘caught’ and subsequently punished.    
  


It came with loving Joohyun, she supposed. Plus, she’d be lying if she said indulging her unnie didn’t bring her a swell of satisfaction, and even, dare she admit it… enjoyment.   
  


She had to give it to Joohyun for introducing her to a surprisingly effective form of stress relief.   
  


But when she felt her girlfriend’s fingers teasing their way down to where she feared it most, she knew the façade was up. She had to give in. Joohyun had been so cruelly meticulous with the way she’d attacked Seungwan’s feet, ribs, tummy, and armpits, always dancing around the worst spot, sometimes hovering over it briefly just for agonising suspense.   
  


With all the strength she didn’t have, the younger woman yelled.   
  


“I give! I give! O-oh-kay …” she rasped, chest heaving.


	5. think we're done?

By now, Son Seungwan had been reduced to nothing more than a drooling, teary mess, fringe matted to her forehead, cheeks aching from the laughter. Her wrists and ankles were red and sore from the constant pulling and tugging of her bonds and the rest of her muscles screamed for the respite of a soothing massage. Joohyun had taken to positioning herself on her stomach between her girlfriends spread legs. With her chin resting on Seungwan’s lower stomach, she lazily ghosted over her over sensitised abs with long nails, making her flinch involuntarily. She was observing her intensely.   
  


“Sorry, what was that?” the older woman asked, feigning innocence, knowing she had the girl right under her thumb.   
  


Seungwan choked back a cough.   
  


“I-I’m sorry…”   
  


“For what.”   
  


“T-that thing… kiss-ing Seul...”   
  


She flinched again, when Joohyun’s idly wandering fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot on her sides.   
  


Suddenly the pressure on her stomach lifted, and Seungwan found herself staring up at Joohyun’s face hovering mere centimetres above hers. There was a shift in her eyes, and the initial darkness she possessed at the beginning of the session had dimmed considerably.   
  


_ Ah,  _ she thought, _she must be satisfied now. Good job Seungwan, you did it. You made it. You deserve a smoothie._   
  


Joohyun was almost back to looking more like the caring, motherly girlfriend Seungwan knew and loved.   
  


Almost.   
  


Seungwan felt a quick peck on the nose and by the time she realised what was about to happen, it was far too late. Her eyes widened in terror and she strained her tired neck up to see Joohyun’s now evilly playful smile as she had her hands poised and fingers exactly where Seungwan _didn’t want them._   
  


Four fingers on each side, splayed across her protruding hipbones and both thumbs fitted perfectly into her ‘pocket’ area, right in the crease where her inner thighs met her hips.   
  


_ What?!  _ She mentally cursed, _no this isn’t happening right now, there’s no way!_   
  


Looking at the smirking girl staring right into her eyes made her chew her bottom lip in a cluster of panic and frustration, a new sheen of sweat already forming all over her as she shivered and tried to shy away from the hands. To no avail, of course. The bonds were disgustingly firm, and, despite the continuous violent struggles from their captive, remained taut, offering as little slack as they did all those hours ago.   
  


She slowly started to shake her head vigorously, not quite believing her sweet, sweet Joohyun could be this cruel.   
  


“U-unnie, no I, I said sorry unnie I SAID SORRY!” her pitiful sobs turned to full on panicked cries as she tugged on her restraints with newfound vigour.   
  


This only succeeded in tiring the girl out, and Seungwan eventually let her defeated body sigh into the mattress, sniffling with anticipation.   
  


“You really think you saved yourself, huh,” Joohyun chided dubiously, half chuckling, “Don’t worry baby girl, unnie knows you’re sorry.”   
  


Seungwan swore she saw an eclipse in her eyes when she said that last bit.   
  


She could only whimper.   
  


“But remember to say it the first time.”   
  


Joohyun didn’t even grace the girl with a slow warm up, going in all at once, thumbs kneading that delectable but agonisingly sensitive spot on her inner thighs with all she had.   
  


She simply watched as Seungwan’s body jerked as far as the restraints would let her, face contorted and mouth frozen in the hardest silent laughter she’d ever experienced.   
  


“Better luck next time, babe,” she said.   
  


But Seungwan couldn’t hear her.


	6. better luck next time.

**_ The next morning _ **

Joohyun’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of her pretty little girlfriend, surprisingly already awake and functioning, pattering around the room, not noticing she was being watched. The rays of sunshine cast themselves through the huge windows and framed the blonde vocalist in an almost angelic light.  
  


_ God ,  _ Joohyun thought, already feeling a familiar heat starting to radiate from her core.  
  


Body still fighting off the remnants of sleep, she stretched and yawned, smiling fondly at the memory of tickling Seungwan into delirium. She was completely relaxed now. But watching Seungwan bend over in such deliciously suggestive positions… even if it was just to grab a pile of clothes off the floor… was just too much for Joohyun. She couldn’t help it, proceeding to dip her hands downwards, past the waistband of her sweatpants, to satisfy her growing arousal.  
  


Or at least that’s what she would have done.  
  


If she could move her goddamn arms.  
  


Just like that, Bae Joohyun was fully awake, horror setting in as all her sensory levels skyrocketed so painfully swiftly she felt slightly nauseous. She strained up, shifting her gaze to her wrists and ankles, encompassed in the _very familiar_ leather cuffs keeping her down. Joohyun frantically tried to free herself, twisting and turning every which way she could. Which wasn’t many, because those restraints did a bloody good job at rendering her movements to a minimum, just like it did Seungwan. Although that didn’t stop her thrashing around in blind panic, even if she did pretty much exhaust herself after 2 minutes.  
  


She was so preoccupied with her new and foreign position; she didn’t even hear the impatient little taps on the floor from the only person who could grant her freedom… if she so pleased.  
  


“Having fun there, unnie?” came a devilishly mischievous voice from the foot of the bed.  
  


Joohyun immediately snapped her attention to her lover, dumbfounded. Clearly forgetting both their current situations, her dominant side automatically flared and she started yelling a slew of various, and quite frankly, pointless, commands at the younger woman.  
  


However, Joohyun was cut short by a tight squeeze on her upper thigh.  
  


Seungwan was now straddling her.  
  


“I wouldn’t talk to me like that if I were you,” she warned, not even trying to conceal her ever-growing grin. “You’re just making it worse for yourself…”  
  


This time, it was Joohyun’s turn to whine, a sound she’d never thought she could make, dropping her dominance quicker than a flash. She resorted to pleading with her eyes, searching Seungwan’s unreadable expression for the smallest hint of mercy.  
  


And she received a big pile of nothing.  
  


After failing to gain sympathy, Joohyun’s mind started spinning as to how she could’ve possibly ended up like this. It must’ve shown relatively clearly on her face, as she reeled to the only logical answer she could conjure up at this point, because Seungwan debunked it before she could even formulate the words.  
  


“No, I didn’t drug you,” she chuckled, “Didn’t have to. Unnie, I’ve been in your position so many times… did you really think I wouldn’t pick _anything_ up?”  
  


Both she and Joohyun knew what she was doing. Seungwan _knew_ she had to milk the situation for all it was worth, because she most _definitely_ wouldn’t be doing it again. That, she was sure of. The cuffs would probably be kept on the highest shelf in a quantum-locked box if Joohyun could, so she just wanted to simmer in this delightful new feeling till she couldn’t anymore.  
  


It was definitely different, but all the more exhilarating, being in control.  
  


She cooed at Joohyun’s long, drawn out whine, as she watched her tugging at the unfamiliar tightness around her limbs.   
  


“Let’s see how long _you_ last, shall we?”  
  


Joohyun choked in shock, as she realised she was going to be administered a lethal dose of her own medicine. If Seungwan managed to pick up the intricate skill of bondage just through pure observation and first-hand experience, what more did she learn about finger dexterity? Joohyun inwardly weakened at the thought of all those times she’d pushed Seungwan’s buttons, stretched her limits when she attacked her weakest spots mercilessly, only to have it come right back and bite her in the backside. She’d always thanked her lucky stars that it’d always been her doling out the punishments, because she’d be more than damned if Seungwan or any of the other members found out just how excruciatingly ticklish she was.  
  


Seems like she’d run out of luck.  
  


She was snapped back to reality when she felt small, strong hands in the dreaded position. The position she could put Seungwan in with her eyes closed and backwards, yet subsequently felt completely alien to her, now stretched out totally at her girlfriend’s mercy, of which she had none to spare.  
  


Four fingers on her hipbones. Thumbs resting in her hip crease.  
  


_ Oh god, oh god, oh god… _  
  


Joohyun’s words spilled out without her mind’s consent.  
  


“Wanniewanniewanniebabypleaseno…pleasenonotthere…please..havemercyplease...”  
  


And she felt the pressure increase, trying desperately and failing miserably at stopping the laughter stubbornly bubbling up inside her.  
  


In a fraction of a second, Joohyun too, knew what it felt like to perform a world tour…twice.  
  


“Better luck next time, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you to whoever made it to the end of this elementary whirlpool of frustration. (: congratulatory pat on the back.


End file.
